Internet Love
by charl88
Summary: Troy is the school's website agony aunt and Ryan is a problemee. But what happens when both identities are found out? TRYAN.


Ryan's POV.

**Dear Agony Aunt,**

**As you know I am gay, but that isn't the reason that I am writing to you. The reason that I am writing to you however is I am in love. With my best friend. He is everything that I look for in a guy. He's smart, he's cute, he's funny and he's kind. The problem is that he's dating and he's straight. And it's the proper love I feel for him not that messed up thing that people mistake for love. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him?**

**Signed Fallen Hard**

I click send and sigh. I can't believe I have told the school Agony Aunt my problem. The school decided to get the children more involved with each other and activities that are going on at the school so they decided to build a website in which students are able to e-mail an agony aunt, using an email account they are given and they are able to get solutions and advice. No one knows who the Agony Aunt is so there is confidentiality. At first the website wasn't a success but over the time people started to use the website and now it has become highly popular. I just hope that they are able to help me with my problem

Troy POV

Oh why did I have to take this job? I remember only taking it for a little while until they found someone else. Apparently my father told Mrs Jackson that I was good at giving advice so she volunteered me to work on the website as the Agony Aunt and of course I said yes. I wish I hadn't. But now I am stuck as being the anonymous Agony Aunt for East High.

I flop in front of the computer and sign in. 25 new emails flashes on the screen. Wow. Better get sorted. I click the first one and read it:

_**Dear Agony Aunt,**_

_**As you know I am gay, but that isn't the reason that I am writing to you. The reason that I am writing to you however is I am in love. With my best friend. He is everything that I look for in a guy. He's smart, he's cute, he's funny and he's kind. The problem is that he's dating and he's straight. And it's the proper love I feel for him not that messed up thing that people mistake for love. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him?**_

_**Signed Fallen Hard**_

Hmm. Fallen Hard seems to really love this person. I am always getting asked for love advice. I get bored of it to be honest, why people can't just tell other people how they feel I don't know. That's how I got Gabriella, I just told her how I felt and she agreed to go out with me. I love her and all but I'm not sure, I am beginning to get feelings for someone else but I am not sure what I am going to do. I don't want to hurt Gabriella's feelings. Anyways back to this letter. I click my fingers and begin to type.

**Dear Fallen Hard,**

** I think that you should tell your friend how you are feeling. He must not be worried about your sexuality as he is you friend. Hiding your feelings will only hurt you more. Once you have told your friend how you feel try and move on and find someone you love as much.**

**Signed Agony Aunt**

This makes me think of Ryan. Ryan is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without him. He makes me laugh and he's always there for me. He also helps me with rehearsals for the musical. It's amazing how he can move so elegantly, I wish that I could move like that. That's not the only good thing about him. He's smart and cute and funny and he's got a really nice butt. I know what your thinking, Troy Bolton, Golden Boy of East High isn't gay, but I am. Well I'm bisexual. I am in love with Ryan and Gabriella. But I don't know what to do, I want to be with Ryan but I do not want to hurt Gabriella's feelings. And what if Ryan does not feel the same about me? I would feel like such a pratt. Anyways I better get back to answering all of these e-mails. There is no rest for an agony aunt.

Ryan POV

**Dear Agony Aunt**

**I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell my friend how I felt about him. I went to but I found myself not able to when I had the chance. I am afraid of what he will say. I can't lose him. He means everything to me. I would be lost without him.**

**Fallen Hard**

I was told to tell Troy how I feel about him. I wanted to, I really did but when I approached him and went to tell him I found that I couldn't. I just stood there looking gormless and then I made something up about what I was going to say to him

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_Ryan looked down the corridors of East High and saw Troy with his arms around Gabriella. He couldn't help but wish that it was him who Troy had his arms around. But it would never be. But today was the day when Ryan was going to tell the truth. The truth about him being in love with him. He didn't care about the outcome, he had to get it off his chest. It had been haunting him for months now and he HAD to do something about it._**

**_He made his way upto Troy's locker. "Hey guys" "Hey Ry" replied Troy "Hey" smiled Gabriella. She looked at Troy "I have to go babe, I got extra maths" Troy rolled his eyes but kissed Gabriella and watched her go. Ryan found himself staring at Troy. he couldn't help it. Ryan thought that Troy looked so cute in his Wildcats outfit. Troy turned back to face Ryan and saw him staring. "Ry you alright?" Ryan didn't answer "RYAN?" he waved his hands in front of Ryan's face._**

**_Ryan opened his mouth to talk but found that he couldn't. "I'm in love with you" his mind was screaming but he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Troy that he was in love with him. No matter how bad he wanted to. "I need the toilet" he managed to stutter out before running down the corridor, not turning back to see him. He just continued running the corridor. He needed to get away. He wanted to curl up in a dark corner and hide away from the world._**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I must have sounded and looked like a complete idiot. I can't face him now. It is too embarrassing. What will he say? Will he figure it out? Will he laugh? Will he tell everybody what happened? I hope not. I cannot handle all the humiliation. I am such a coward. Troy probably thinks that I am such a loser now.

Troy POV

**Dear Fallen Hard**

**Don't judge your friend so fast. He will not judge you because of explaining your feelings. You should trust him. He obviously cares for you so just go and tell him. You do not need to tell him face to face, how about a letter or an e-mail. Then maybe you two can talk through things. I wish you all the best of luck.**

**Signed Agony Aunt**

Ryan was acting so weirdly today. He stared at me for ages and then ran off saying that he needed the toilet. I tried to catch up with him during the day but he avoided me. I don't know what's going on but I would really like to know. Maybe I could help him with the problem. I talked to Gabriella today and explained about me loving Ryan and she was really supportive to my surprise. She explained that she kind of figured that something was going on because I would spend hours talking about Ryan and my bedroom is filled with pictures of both of us. We agreed to stay friends so that is a good thing. She is going to try and help me talk to Ryan and explain my feelings. If only I could find him.

Ryan POV

**Dear Agony Aunt,**

**I'm a coward. I have been avoiding him for the last two days. Everytime he tries to talk to me I run away leaving an excuse. I don't like doing it but I don't know what else to do. How can I get the courage to tell him?**

**Fallen Hard**

I can't keep this up. Avoiding him isn't the answer, I know that it isn't but what else am I supposed to do? I haven't got the courage to go up to him and say "Troy I am in love with you". I just haven't. I really hope that the agony aunt can help me.

Troy POV

ITS RYAN. OMG ITS RYAN. Fallen Hard is Ryan. I have it figured it. It is so obvious I can't believe that I didn't see it before. It would explain why he has been avoiding me, why he hasn't been able to tell me the truth. It must be so hard for me. Seeing me with Gabriella. Maybe that was why he couldn't tell him. Because I was with Gabriella. GOD why didn't I see it before? I need to tell him that I feel the same. That I want to be with him as much as he wants to be with me. But we need to be in a secluded area. Somewhere where we will not be disturbed. Somewhere where we can discuss through things.

**Dear Fallen Hard,**

**Meet me in the gymnasium at 11am.**

**Agony Aunt**

I told him to meet me in the Gymnasium at 11. It's empty then. We should have enough time to talk to each other. But what if he doesn't show. He doesn't know that it's me and I am not supposed to know that it's him. But if I know Ryan like I think I do then he will show up just to see why they made him turn up.

I hope that everything goes according to plan.

Ryan POV

The Agony Aunt wants me to meet them in the gymnasium at 11am. How do they know who I am? I don't even know who they are. I don't even know if I should go or not. Maybe it's a trap. No it couldn't be. No I am going to go. It must be someone I know if they trust me enough to reveal themselves to me. I will go to the gym and see who the agony aunt is.

Okay its 11am and I am in the gym waiting. No one has shown up and I am beginning to think that this is all a asset up. But for what? I get up and am about to leave when I hear someone calling my name. That voice. It sounds so familiar. I turn around and see the person who is calling me. I can't believe it. It's Troy.

Troy POV  


I am so glad that he showed up, I was afraid that he wouldn't. Now my only worry is telling him the truth. I walk towards him, my heart beating ultra fast, sweat beginning to form on my face. Oh God. What's going to happen. What if I have it all wrong and it isn't Ryan? Then I will feel like such a fool.

"Er hey Troy"

"Hi Ryan. Look there's something I need to tell you"

I look at Ryan and see that he is just as nervous as me. Well here goes nothing, "I'm in love with you"

Ryan POV

Wait, did Troy just say that he was in love with me? This cannot be right. This is definitely set up it has to be. But why would Troy do this to me? I thought that he was my friend. I don't know what to say or do. I can't say that I love him too but I can't leave him either. I am so confused.

"Ryan I'm the agony aunt. I'm the one who has been giving you the advice. I'm the one who has been reading your e-mails" Troy walks closer to me. I can't believe that Troy is the agony aunt for the school. I can't believe that all this time Troy has been advising me about telling him how I feel.

"But how…how did you know who I was?"

"I worked it out from your last letter Ry. And I want you to know that I feel the same way. I have done for a while. That's why me and Gabriella broke up. I couldn't let her keep thinking that I loved you when all the time you were the one that I wanted to be with". He takes my hand in his and I can't help but smile. I really do want to be with him but I'm scared.

"I – I love you too Troy but I'm sc.." Troy stops me in mid sentence by placing his lips against mine. It feels so nice I can't help but kiss back. I feel him wrap his arms around my neck and pull me closer. I beg for entrance into his mouth and he obeys. I can't believe it. I got the guy I wanted and it was all because of a school website.


End file.
